1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pad constructions and, in particular, to a pad construction for covering the bed of a flatbed vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain vehicles such as station wagons, vans and pickup trucks have flatbed portions which are normally utilized to carry cargo. Many such vehicles also serve as pleasure vehicles wherein the flatbeds are utilized for the transportation of passengers, especially children. The transformation of a flatbed vehicle from a work vehicle to a pleasure vehicle may take place several times a week. An inherent problem in these frequent changeovers is that the flatbed area usually becomes dirty during work hours and must be cleaned in order to satisfactorily accommodate passengers. Another problem is that the relatively hard beds may prove uncomfortable during a prolonged trip. It has been proposed to cover the bed portion with loose canvas, or the like, before loading passengers. However, such a solution has proven unsatisfactory since the canvas moves easily over the bed and quickly becomes covered with dirt. The canvas adds little in the way of comfort to the passengers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for facilitating the changeover of a flatbed vehicle from a work vehicle to a pleasure vehicle. Another object of the invention is to provide a pad for flatbed vehicles that conforms to the size of the bed and is soft enough to lend comfort to the passengers. Yet another object is to provide a pad having a removable central panel which, when removed, provides a recess and walkway and which central panel can be used itself as a cushion or pillow on the pad.